The present invention relates to a semiconductor wafer, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
Bare chip mounting is ideal in order to enable high density mounting of a semiconductor device. However, a guarantee of quality and handling of the bare chip are difficult. Therefore, a semiconductor device to which a chip scale/size package (CSP) is applied has been developed. In particular, a wafer level CSP has attracted attention in recent years. In the wafer level CSP, packaging is performed at the wafer level, and the wafer is cut into individual packages. Therefore, if the wafer is cut in a state in which a plurality of layers are formed on the wafer, the end faces of the layers are exposed. This may cause water to enter between the layers or the layers to be separated, whereby reliability is decreased.